Where the stars drift to
by Raya2
Summary: This is my first Inuyasha fic. This is my thoughts of how the tv series will end. Its IY and Kagome all the way!


Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha, even though I wouldn't mind ^_^  
  
Oh and keep in mind that this is my first ever inu-yasha fic! I'm very nervous too because this is my first story that I've put on the Internet. -_-  
  
CHAPTER ONE - Midnight  
  
The pale full moon hung high up in a starry night sky. Wild green grass swayed gently in the cool midnight breeze. Wading through the waist-deep water, Kagome tilted her head up to the sky. Thousands of stars could bee seen. Yet not even their heavenly glow seemed to comfort her. Nothing could, especially, at a time like this.  
  
They were so close.and yet so far away. The shikon shards were almost complete. Only a few more scattered about in the feudal era, a world much more different than her own.  
  
Life was dying, and the light of hope was fading away. So many dead and lives shattered like broken glass. When would the bloodshed and tears cease?  
  
Everyone and everything depended on them. They were life's last hope. The only question was.could they defeat Naraku once and for all?  
  
Ever since that fateful day, when Kagome accidentally fell into the old bone eater's well.her life never was the same again. Lying to her friends, failing exams, constantly being absent, crying in the dark of lonely nights.she was slowly falling apart. Tears stung Kagome's eyes, blurring her vision. With the tip of her finger, Kagome touched the surface of the calm deep blue water. Looking down at her own reflection, sadness filled her heart.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Startled, Kagome glanced over her shoulder. Standing at the edge of the riverbank, Inu- yasha looked intently at her. The sliver moonlight shone down upon his raven-black hair.  
  
"Leave me alone." Kagome's voice trembled, as she desperately fought back the tears that wanted to fall. "I want to me alone for a while." Turning her back to him, she added simply, "I heard everything from your conversation with Kikyo."  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Inu-yasha could sense how she was feeling, by the tone in her voice. "Kagome, its not what you think."  
  
"Don't say my name like that."  
  
Taking a step forward, Inu-yasha felt his bare feet sink into the icy cold water. If there was one thing he hated, it was seeing Kagome suffer.  
  
"Kagome.listen to me."  
  
He reached out to touch her shoulder, but Kagome whirled around, and hit him in his  
  
chest with her clenched fist. "Iie! Leave me alone!"  
  
Inu-yasha didn't flinch. Hesitantly, Kagome glanced up at him, her eyes filled with confusion and tears. Gently, Inu-yasha drew Kagome close to him, and embraced her warmly. Kagome sharpened her breath, and then her eyes softened as she rested her head  
  
on his chest, arms wrapped around his back. Sobs escaped from her, and Inu- yasha stroke her hair, trying his best to comfort her.  
  
"Why.are you doing this?" kagome said out loud, between her sobs. Surprised, Inu-yasha looked down at Kagome.  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"This.this is wrong." Kagome pulled away from him, looking down. Her long black bangs hiding the expression on her face.  
  
Inu-yasha placed his hands on her frail shoulders. "What are you saying?"  
  
He is in love with Kikyo, Kagome reminded herself firmly. I can never replace her.  
  
"I remember hearing you say to Kikyo.that I could never replace her. I always thought that I could, if I tried hard enough.but I was wrong." Then she added softly in almost a whisper, "I don't belong here."  
  
Sango let out a heavy sigh, as she poked the dying embers of the small campfire with a stick she had found. Leaning against the log Sango sat on, Shippo slept peacefully. Sitting on another log across from the fire, Miroku appeared to be in deep thought.  
  
"Kagome and Inu-yasha have been gone for a while," Sango commented out loud, breaking the silence. "What do you think that is so?"  
  
"It is because Kagome must have overheard the conversation between Kikyo and Inu- yasha."  
  
Miroku replied, looking into the flickering orange flames. "Whenever something like that happens, Kagome-sama wanders off, and Inu-yasha ends up looking for her."  
  
Putting her brunt stick aside, Sango gazed up at the starry night sky. "Houshi-sama, where will you go after the Shikon no tama is complete?"  
  
"Well, since my air-rip will be healed, I will probably return to my village." He paused and glanced over at her. "What about you?"  
  
"After Kohaku is finally rested in peace, I will travel across the land, exterminating any youkai that are left."  
  
"You can live at my village." Miroku suggested calmly. Sango leaned forward her jaw open in shock.  
  
"What?! Are you suggesting me to live with you?"  
  
Miroku laughed nervously, "Iie, it's not like that. I just thought you would like living there."  
  
Sango didn't say anything, yet in the firelight a faint shade of red could be seen on her cheeks.  
  
An inferno of blazing scarlet flames, devoured everything it touched, engulfing the small village. Sparks of fire drifted up into the starless sky. In a burning hut, the gruesome corpse of a woman hung from the ceiling, a rope tied around her neck, her pale eyes glazed over.  
  
With a gasp, Inu-yasha bolted up on the tree limb, which he rested on. Blinking, he stared at his clenched hands. Droplets of sweat trickled down his face, as he breathed heavily. It was not a dream, but a hellish nightmare from his past. His thoughts vanished, when he heard a soft humming from below the tree. The melody was soothing and pleasant to his ears.  
  
Leaning over, Inu-yasha noticed it was coming from Kagome, who sat on a log beside the campfire. She had her knees drawn up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them, and chin rested on it. In the dim moonlight, Inu-yasha could see her tear-stained face.  
  
Although she tried to hide her emotions always, Inu-yasha could see the pain in her eyes. All she ever did was suffer in emotional pain. It was his fault. She didn't deserve to go through that. Ending her humming abruptly, Kagome closed her eyes in annoyance and said out loud the one world Inu-yasha dreaded, "Owsari."  
  
Landing on the ground with a loud crash, Inu-yasha grimaced in pain. Marching over to where she sat, Inu-yasha glared at Kagome. "What the hell was that for?"  
  
"That's what you get for staring at me like that."  
  
Muttering a cruse word under his breath, Inu-yasha sat down beside her, and looked into the flames of the fire. Shivering slightly from the breeze, Kagome scooted closer to him. He didn't seem to mind, much to her surprise.  
  
"Inu-yasha.what am I?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Am I just the reincarnation of Kikyo to you?"  
  
Inu-yasha looked back into the fire. "You are not just a reincarnation of Kikyo. You're Kagome, nothing can ever change that."  
  
Blushing, Kagome looked down at her shoes. "We have collected so many shards since last year. Amazing, isn't it? I should be happy, but this feeling of sadness won't go away."  
  
"You're nervous, huh?"  
  
"Iie!"  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"Because you have been eating less and always seem to be depressed. Its damn annoying if you ask me."  
  
"You were worried for me?"  
  
Inu-yasha looked away, his face red. "Feh! What type of a question is that?"  
  
Kagome's lips curved into a smile. Yawning tiredly, she rested her head on Inu-yasha's shoulder, looking up at the few remaining stars.  
  
"Somewhere up there.my father is watching me. He told me that whenever I felt hopeless, just gaze up at the night sky, and follow where the stars drift to."  
Author's Notes: So, how did you like it? I'm planning on adding more chapters to this  
  
story soon, once I find the time. I hoped you enjoyed it! ^_^ 


End file.
